The Jade Chronicals - Neostar
by Neostar-the-hybrid
Summary: as Neostar, a near-sighted hybrid attends the academy, he makes some friends, and some enemies along the way. all is fine until something disturbs the school. now its up to Neostar and his quartet (look it up ;) ) to stop the evil and finally bring peace to the school. (rated t for totally awesome)
1. prolouge

Prologue

It was just a normal day in the Rainwing palace. First Neostar woke up to a team of Rainwings figuring out how to fix his near-sighted disability thing, then he went down to the dining area where glory and his obnoxious father waited for him. "Neostar, new record! Ten minutes before your royal work!" exclaimed Deathbringer. "Oh shut it deathy, ya know that poor little Neostar is practically blind." Well, at least his mother was reasonable, yet he sometimes felt like he didn't belong here.

"Hey, mom." Asked Neostar hopefully. "Can I skip all of this mumbo-jumbo royalty stuff? I mean, when every other dragon in this tribe bows to me I can barely see their faces, plus mostly I just have to check what fruits are rotten and what not." "Well, then honey, what will you do?" asked his mother, curious of what excuse he will come up with. Royalty was very important to her.

"Well, uh…. I WILL GO TO JADE MOUNTAIN ACADEMY!" everything just stopped. Everyone in the palace just stared at poor little Neostar. The words kinda just came out, improve, if you would call it that. Of course Neostar has been educated as well, yet he might want to learn a bit more, for the fun of it.

"Son you know that we have a private tutor, plus with your near-sighted things you'll bump into everyone, then we will have a bad reputation." Deathbringer said, yet of course his ignorant, Glory-obsessed father would say that. "Well if you sa-" "YOUR MAJESTY WE DID IT!" all of a sudden a very tired looking Rainwing burst in, with something weird on his face.

2


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one

 _A week later_

"School!?" asked Avocado, Neostar's only "friend" that he could tolerate, for all the others just wanted the riches of the palace.

"Yeah I know, I messed up, go and yell at me you cannibal." Dead silence.

"I AM NOT A CANNIBAL JUST BECAUSE I EAT AVOCADOS!" she suddenly bellowed.

Neostar cracked a smile. One point for Neostar.

"What I was _going_ to say before your royal mind got the best of you is that my dad is forcing me to go there. Something about disrespect and un-Rainwinglike and all that. But still! We can be in the same winglet! I think I might be in the jade one."

Neostar was silently cheering inside _just_ a little as he said. "That's great! Who knows? Maybe I can see all of my loyal subje- I mean comrades now as well." Neostar gently touched his new pair of "glasses" as they were called ( _so_ original.)

"OOOO the prince of the Rainwings can finally see! HUZZAH!" Avocado joked. Rare.

"Whoa, did the stone faced, _I got in a fight with a Skywing a month ago_ , SERIOUS best friend of mine just crack a joke?" that was a first in a while. "You ok?" said Neostar

"Yep." Avocado replied. Stone-faced

Oh, If Neostar weren't friends with avocado she would have been as interrogated as if all the sloths went extinct

 _Next day_

For once in his short seven years of life Neostar woke up not being surrounded by "Pyrrhia's greatest minds" trying to make him become _normal._ (How the hecc is a _prince_ supposed to be "normal".) Plus, for the first time in a while he was going to be early.

"Ah, Neostar my dear boy! You're early!" exclaimed his father. "You get a gold star!"

"Thanks, dad." The one thing Neostar loved about his dad was whenever Neostar did something good his dad gave him a gold star made out of _literal_ gold. He has about four hundred and twenty of them. Surprising for someone who is near-sighted.

"Deathbringer, the decision." Well at least his mother was in character.

"Oh yes." His father said, actually serious, "So there are two spots, the other five have been assigned to other hybrids."

Neostar hated the fact he was using the term 'hybrid' so loosely.

"The other two winglets are gold and jade. Pick one and we will assign you there." His father concluded.

"Is the Nightwing spot for jade winglet open?" Neostar asked. He remembered how Avocado said she was probably going to be in jade winglet.

"Yes?" His mother asked. She wish she didn't know where this was going.

"I want to be assigned as a Nightwing for jade winglet." Neostar simply said.

"b-but the Nightwing queen might want someone else to be assigned there." His mother stammered. She **HATED** the fact that Neostar inherited Deathbringer's black scales and only her under scales.

"Actually, my dear Glory, the Nightwing queen said that the Nightwing population was slightly declined so she was going to assign six dragons instead of seven this year.

Neostar searched his face to see if he was kidding. He wasn't. "YEE!" he exclaimed. He could now be in the jade winglet with Avocado and another hybrid would be in the jade winglet with him. He was strangely happy about the avocado part.

"Deathbringer, who will fill the hybrid spot! There can't be an empty spot!" his mother exclaimed. Now way would she let him be listed as a _Nightwing._

"Dark, only option left. There aren't that many hybrids in Pyrrhia you know." His father said with a little regret in his tone.

"NO."

"Yes."

"Anyone else _but_ him?"

"No."

Neostar had no clue what they were talking about. The last mention of Dark was a year ago when all the fruit and sloths started disappearing. His parents thought it was 'dark' and issued a curfew for all Rainwings until it was resolved. Turns out it was just this Rainwing named Chameleon who was wanted for helping ex-queen Scarlet.

He couldn't wait to tell Avocado.


End file.
